


Мертвые будут танцевать

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Narcotics, Psychology, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Ник всеми силами стремился избавиться от матери - но готов ли он к тому, что ее правда не станет?





	Мертвые будут танцевать

**Author's Note:**

> Примерный таймлайн: S03 E15.
> 
> Анхель и Лу: подразумеваются мальчики из Эль Матадеро, S03 E14 https://b.radikal.ru/b17/1807/4a/f62e16e5f38b.png 
> 
> «Нор» - клетки мозга, принимаемые в качестве наркотика. Название придумано автором фика, от слова «норадреналин».

Каждое утро, около десяти, следуя заведенному им самим расписанию, Суарес выходил на центральную площадь. Несколько минут стоял, покачиваясь на костылях, и начинал проповедь: 

— Судный день уже здесь, мертвецы — среди нас! Не уподобляйтесь им, ведомые только телесным и забывшие о духовном… 

Ник не мог понять, как фанатик попал сюда и почему еще не огреб от прокторов. Пронзительный голос Суареса ввинчивался через уши прямо в мозг. Особенно сейчас, когда слух обострился из-за «нора»*. Отходняк после этой хрени был худшим в его жизни. Чувства усиливались до немыслимого предела, глаза резало от света, шум Базара давил на барабанные перепонки, мутило от мускусного запаха тысяч тел, жирной вони готовящейся в палатках еды, горького привкуса бензина и машинного масла. Суарес в одном был прав: они уже были в аду. Нику даже показалось, что он видит скелет. 

Секунду спустя он понял, что ему не кажется. Скелет поймал взгляд Ника, подмигнул ему и рассмеялся, сверкая зубами, перебивавшими белизной даже бледность лица. Ник прищурил слезящиеся глаза, и выходец из ада превратился в Анхеля. Лукавое смуглое лицо полностью скрылось под слоем белого грима, разрисованного сверху черной краской. Ее разводы складывались в причудливый узор, в котором угадывались контуры черепа. Нарисованный оскал оттенял собственную улыбку Анхеля. 

Ник решил было, что и этот грим — плод его воображения, но потом увидел то же и на лицах других. За одну ночь Базар превратился в сборище скелетов. Краска заострила скулы, создала обманчивое впечатление оскаленной улыбки, превратила глаза в темные провалы. Словно в насмешку над мрачным образом, люди оделись ярко. У прошедших мимо девушек в волосы были вплетены алые ленты, показавшиеся Нику ослепительными. Одна из красавиц надела венок из искусственных цветов. Суареса этот маскарад только подстегнул. 

— Покайтесь, ибо ваш час настал, — призвал он, хватая кого-то за рукав. Прохожий, морщась, стряхнул руку Суареса и поспешил дальше, придерживая блестящий черный цилиндр. Ник не удивился необычному головному убору: какие только вещи не прибивало к этому сухопутному острову. 

Суарес, выпустив жертву, тут же начал искать глазами новую. Его взгляд зацепился за Ника, сидящего у барной стойки. Тот представил, каким видится Суаресу со стороны: островок спокойствия среди обтекающей его толпы. 

Но тут рядом появился Трой, и проповедник стремительно растворился. Суарес ненавидел Отто, при первой же встрече заклеймив того пособником дьявола. Ник в тот момент чуть не уверовал в провидческие способности старого фанатика. 

— Что за маскарад? — спросил Ник, кивая на разряженную толпу. И инстинктивно задержал дыхание: правда ли, или это была фантазия, подброшенная отпускающим его наркотиком, но от Троя пахнуло кровью. И от ее запаха в пустом желудке поднялась буря. 

— День мертвых, — ответил Трой, как будто это было самое обычное дело.

Нику потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать ответ и подобрать подходящую аналогию. 

— Хэллоуин? 

— Осторожнее, Ник, это дискриминация по культурному и расовому признаку. 

Трой произнес это так серьезно, что Ник на мгновение поверил в его искренность. Но потом заметил легкую полуулыбку и успокоился. Трой-мудак был намного привычнее Троя вежливого. 

— Пир во время чумы, — сказал Трой неодобрительно, проводив взглядом очередного раскрашенного. Тот поставил фигурку у алтаря, сооруженного посреди площади. Здесь уже скопилось немало цветов, куколок, подношений. Интересно, откуда это все взялось. Может, кто-то притащил этот хлам на обмен, надеясь урвать хотя бы лишний кусок хлеба за деревянные фигурки? Или охотники организовали вылазку, только чтобы соблюсти обычаи предков, встретить этот день, как полагается? А может, кто-то специально взял калаки и калаверы с собой, принес этих деревянных мертвецов через ряды мертвецов настоящих из суеверных побуждений или из желания сохранить частицу счастливого прошлого?

— Пусть, — Ник услышал свой голос будто со стороны. — Людям нужен праздник. 

— Не тогда, когда припасов в обрез. 

Эта фраза навела Ника на другие мысли. Он спохватился, посмотрел на солнце. Оно уже поднялось высоко и жарило вовсю. 

— За этим мы здесь. Чтобы припасы не кончились раньше времени. По крайней мере, «нора» сегодня будет вдоволь. Идем? 

Трой неохотно кивнул. Он не очень-то стремился наружу, за ворота, после пьяной ночи, когда Ник вытащил его к мертвецам. Хотя прокторы не раз звали Троя к себе. Сам лидер Джон отметил его, сказав: 

— А ты крепкий парень. И убивать, судя по всему, умеешь. Ты бы нам пригодился. 

Ник, как и остальные, удивился, услышав от Троя твердое «нет». Никто не решился бы возражать негласному хозяину Базара, да и охотники, если быть до конца честным, более подходящая Отто компания, чем сам Ник. Но Трой сказал «нет», и наказания не последовало. Проктор Джон смерил его взглядом, сказал неопределенно: 

— Ну как знаешь… 

Его стая была настороже, готовая кинуться на надерзившего и разорвать его. Но о Трое словно забыли. 

Ник решил было, что Трой отказался от предложенной должности, чтобы не выходить лишний раз за ворота. Однако тот начал постепенно выбираться на вылазки — никогда один, всегда только с Ником. Хотя восторга от этих прогулок не испытывал. 

Вот и сейчас Трой стоял у открытых ворот, глядя вперед, не обращая внимания на нетерпеливо цокающего языком привратника. Секундное промедление — но для Троя это несвойственно. Неужели он так сильно испугался той ночью? Сам Ник смутно помнил произошедшее. Страха он не испытывал, это точно. Все, что ему запомнилось, — всепоглощающее чувство вины перед матерью, которое не смогла погасить даже смесь водки и стволовых клеток мозга. И еще — крепкое объятье, до того неловкое, словно Трой никогда и никого не обнимал и даже не знал, как прикоснуться к другому человеку. 

Может, в Нике говорило похмелье, но сейчас ему стало почти жалко Троя.

***

Близлежащие районы давно обшарили, отсюда унесли все, из чего можно извлечь маломальскую пользу. Даже тенты уличных кафе сорвали, а каркасы ларьков зияли провалами: унесли ткань, стеновые панели, из которых потом выросли неуклюжие тесные бараки Базара. И, конечно, охотники лишили этот район драгоценного сырья, за которым и пришли Ник с Троем — мертвецов. Порой сюда забредали отдельные особи, но охрана Базара жёстко зачищала территорию. Отрабатывала полученную плату.

Пришлось забраться в глубь городка, прежде чем им попался ходячий, порядком объеденный и потому малоподвижный. Ник подумал, не послать ли за ним Троя, но в итоге все сделал сам. Отрезанная голова плюхнулась в тележку, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух. 

Трой наблюдал за ним издалека. Он не спешил приближаться к тележке, потому сильно удивил Ника, указав вправо: 

— Я пойду туда. 

— Один? — невольно вырвалось у Ника. Он тут же себя обругал: привычка защищать всех и каждого не доведет до добра. А Трою Отто защита нужна меньше всего. 

— Боишься, не справлюсь? Я занимался рубкой голов задолго до тебя. 

— Подожди. 

Ник присел около обезглавленного тела и уверенным движением вспорол живот. Привычно задержал дыхание, пережидая первый приступ дурноты. 

— Маскировка, — напомнил он Трою, запуская руки в загустевшую, почти черную кровь. 

— Обойдусь. Всегда обходился. 

— Но тогда у тебя за спиной был отряд вооруженных солдат. А сейчас — только я. 

— Ты стоишь отряда солдат, — сказал Трой. 

Ник так и застыл: с руками, прижатыми к его щекам. 

— Это правда, — добавил Трой. — Я бы предпочел выйти против армии мертвецов с тобой. 

— Вот сейчас твоя мечта и исполнится, — сказал Ник, отступив на шаг. — Знаешь, если не хочешь охотиться, ты и не обязан. Можешь вернуться на Базар. 

— Знаешь, если не хочешь заботиться обо мне — ты и не обязан, — ответил Трой. — Это я здесь, чтобы прикрывать твою спину. 

Ник подумал, что это, наверное, самое милое, что Трой Отто говорил кому-либо.

*** 

День выдался безурожайным. Им пришлось забраться в самую глубь городка, чтобы нарубить положенное число голов, да и те выглядели сомнительно: слишком старые, изрядно подпорченные.  
К концу пути Ник почти валился с ног. Похмелье от «нора» прошло, мир больше не был невыносимо ярким — но вместе с его четкостью ушли и силы. Разбитые мышцы ныли, требуя допинга. Самое смешное, что он был тут — под заскорузлыми волосами и крепкими черепами. Но раскрыть свой потенциал мог лишь под парами алкоголя и умелыми руками Эль Матарифе.

При мысли о полутемной комнатке, забитой загадочными химическими емкостями, еще сильнее захотелось обратно. Да и солнце, кажется, высушило Ника до костей. Воды осталось на донышке бутылки, все остальное было выпито и вышло с потом. Светило клонилось к закату, но так медленно, словно вообще не собиралось сегодня заходить. Под его безжалостными лучами покинутый городок: крошечные уличные пивные и закусочные, цветочные лавки и невысокие дома с узкими окнами — казался осиротевшим и безумно грустным. 

Ник был сыт этим городом по горло. 

Когда и Трой вернулся без добычи — пара голов, не больше, — Ник решил, что пора закругляться. Но тогда-то им и повезло. 

Небольшая стая столпилась перед бывшим цветочным магазином. Нарисованная на вывеске роза была такая же пыльная и тоскливая, как и столпившаяся под ней толпа мертвецов, медленно переступающих с ноги на ногу и покачивающихся под неслышную музыку. 

Ник быстро пересчитал: семь голов. Достаточно для сегодняшнего улова. Спросил Троя: 

— Справимся? 

— На ранчо мы справлялись и с большей толпой. Причем без маскировки. 

Ник оставил это мальчишеское хвастовство без ответа. 

Они подошли к стае, не торопясь: кровь на щеках подсохла, но еще действовала. Первое тело упало, как подкошенное, когда голова отделилась от тела. Прежде чем остальные успели отреагировать, сбор урожая был закончен. 

Укладывая груз, Трой спросил: 

— Как думаешь, почему они танцуют? 

Ник начал подозревать, что Трой получил солнечный удар, но тут же сообразил, о чем речь. 

— Ты про то, что они качаются? Танцуют… Да ты поэт. 

— Разве это чем-то отличается от танца? Люди тоже просто стоят и качаются под музыку. 

— А теперь ты говоришь, как дед… 

Трой пристально смотрел на него, ожидая ответа. 

— Не знаю, — признается Ник. — Может, это их остаточные воспоминания. Может, они начинают вспоминать, кем были, очеловечиваются и однажды захватят нас, как в «Земле мертвых». Или правда слышат музыку, которую транслирует стремный чувак с радиовышки.* 

Глаза Троя изумленно расширились. 

— Что, ты и это не смотрел? — удивился Ник. — Ты совсем закис на своем ранчо, надо бы заняться твоим образованием… 

Трой не ответил, но вдруг подобрался, как кошка. Ник запоздало понял, что Отто смотрит поверх его плеча, резко обернулся и тоже замер, пораженный.

Ник не слышал, как она появилась, хотя ей пришлось пробраться прямо через разбитую витрину, по стеклу и хрустким остаткам цветов. Сейчас она стояла, покачиваясь, еще не заметив их. Ник видел только спутанные светлые волосы, еще не потерявшие золотистого оттенка. Голубая рубашка обтрепалась и несколько потемнела, но тоже сохранила свою яркость. 

Ник двинулся навстречу, словно мотылек, привлеченный ярким светом. Он не мог сказать, что думает или чувствует в данный момент: не было ни мыслей, ни эмоций, только звенящая пустота. На город упала тишина, смолкли все звуки, даже дыхание. 

Ник не видел ее лица, но почему-то был уверен: это мама. 

Хотя это уже неважно. Сейчас он должен просто подойди к ней и прервать ее вторую жизнь. А кем она является на самом деле — не имеет значения. Даже если… 

И все же ему было важно увидеть ее лицо до того, как он нанесет удар. Пусть это ничего не изменит. 

Но она все не поворачивалась, принюхивалась к воздуху, поднимая закрытое спутанными волосами лицо. 

— Мэдисон? 

Ник совсем забыл про Троя и вздрогнул от прозвучавшего из-за спины голоса, полного недоверия и с ноткой разочарования. 

Она живо обернулась, наконец найдя источник звука. 

Ник выдохнул, выпустив весь воздух из легких, и сразу почувствовав себя ничего не весящим, словно воздушный шарик. От облегчения хотелось воспарить над землей. 

Уже не сомневаясь, он зашагал к мертвой, поднимая мачете. Теперь она совсем не казалась похожей на мать, ну с чего он взял? 

Но все же он ударил ее не в основание шеи, а прямо в лицо. Лезвие вошло в глазницу, прекращая ее не-жизнь. 

Когда Ник вернулся к тележке, его еще потряхивало. Давно прошли времена, когда вылазка в наполненный зомби город будоражила и перегружала нервную систему. Ко всему привыкаешь. Однако сейчас руки дрожали. 

— Я думал, ты хочешь взять еще одну голову, — сказал Трой. 

— Эль Матарифе обойдется. 

Трой кивнул, глядя Нику за спину. 

— Я рад, что это не Мэдисон, — сказал он. И не дождавшись ответа, добавил: — Попасться и быть обращенной — это так глупо.

***

Они вернулись на Базар, когда начало темнеть, — и попали в самый центр праздника. Базар пел и смеялся, полный оживших мертвецов, ведьм и привидений. Кто-то, то ли ленивый, то ли принесший с севера свои обычаи, натянул хэллоуинские маски из пластика и папье-маше. Но они тонули в море разрисованных лиц. Это правильно, подумал Ник. Правильно, когда маска наносится прямо на лицо, буквально срастается с ним, так что невозможно отличить, где заканчиваешься ты и начинается мертвец. Там, на севере мы притворяемся кем-то другим — а здесь люди правда становятся другими.

Это были уже не знакомые ему лица, а чужаки, на одну ночь вернувшиеся из преисподней. Это не Пепе улыбался ему, а дух, пришедший на землю, чтобы посмотреть на живых. И не Розита кружилась в танце, расплескивая вокруг себя возбуждение, словно воду, а сестра белобрысой мертвячки из цветочного магазина. 

Если ходячие хотят притвориться своими среди живых, сегодня самое подходящее для этого время. Немного краски на бледное лицо — и когда живые поймут, что рядом с ними чужак, волк в овечьей шкуре, будет уже поздно. 

И мертвецы на самом деле были среди живых: их головы скрывались в мешке, который Ник тащил, держась подальше от танцующих. Он чувствовал, как эти частички покойников шевелились внутри мешка, разевали рты, силясь издать хотя бы звук. Их влекла близость пищи, которую они не видели, но чувствовали даже сквозь толстую ткань. Когда Ник наконец добрался до скотобойни, ему казалось, что он несет потревоженный пчелиный улей.

Но Нику уже было все равно. Его снедало нетерпение, и думал он только о рюмке с кусочком мозга внутри. Интересно, кто он теперь: наркоман или каннибал? 

Четверть часа спустя он вышел со Скотобойни, медленно и никуда не торопясь. В ногах царили слабость и легкость, каждый шаг по земле был подобен как шаг по облакам. Мир стал расплывчатым и чуть более приемлемым. 

Можно было пойти к себе — они с Троем платили за крохотный закуток в бараке, — но нервы еще не успокоились до конца, через блаженную муть Ник чувствовал уколы тревоги. И точно знал, как их погасить. 

За стойкой уличного бара сегодня работал Анхель. Он улыбался, шевелилась в полутьме нарисованная маска. Анхель не задавал вопросов, а сразу достал рюмку и бутылку текилы. Бережно, не пролив ни капли, налил шот еще до того, как Ник присел в конце стойки. 

— Выше нос, Никки, — сказал Анхель, подвигая рюмку к нему. — Сегодня же праздник. 

На щеках Анхеля сияло по яркому нарисованному цветку, и сам он был изящный, хрупкий, словно калака. Ник поймал себя на желании поцеловать нежные щеки, коснуться губами цветков, и с трудом переборол это чувство. 

Внезапное прикосновение к плечу заставило его вздрогнуть, чуть не подпрыгнув. И еще раз — когда Ник оглянулся. Но испуг тут же сменился смехом. 

Стоящий перед ним Трой нахмурился, поджав губы.  
Он, как и большая часть толпы, был в гриме. Никаких цветов или сердечек, только белая краска и резкие черные штрихи, очерчивающие скулы и провалы глазниц. Выглядел он одновременно забавно и пугающе, Ник не мог определиться, чего в Трое больше. 

— Выглядишь как-то иначе, — сказал Ник и, не удержавшись, коснулся пальцем щеки Троя. На подушечке остался след белой краски, а на щеке — маленькое темное пятнышко. 

— Это Лу, — сказал Трой. 

Анхель негромко рассмеялся из-за стойки, но Трой только сильнее нахмурился. Почему-то эти двое: Анхель и его приятель — пугали Отто до дрожи. Видеть, как тот шарахается от парочки изнеженных мальчиков, которым мог бы свернуть шею голыми руками, было забавно. 

Ник невольно улыбнулся. Хотя, может, виной беспричинного веселья был наркотик; смех распирал изнутри и грозился вот-вот перелиться через край. Анхель оскалил зубы из-за стойки и одновременно оценивающим взглядом скользнул по Трою: от груди до ступней и снова вверх, до насупленного, разрисованного лица. Трой понял, что смеются над ним, но только стиснул зубы. Ничего не сказал и не полез в драку, за последнее Ник был ему особенно благодарен. 

Он хлопнул приятеля по плечу. 

— Давай лучше еще выпьем. Анхель, еще по шоту, мне и ему. 

Трой теперь пьет, не споря. И это тоже круто. 

Сев рядом, он что-то сунул Нику в руку. Тот сфокусировал взгляд и рассмотрел яркий кулек. 

— Это что, конфеты? 

— Хэллоуин, — объяснил Трой коротко. 

Конфеты на Базаре стоили целое состояние: предмет роскоши, к тому же с ограниченным сроком хранения. Ник не задавал вопросов, потому что не хотел портить себе вечер ответами. Вместо этого он открыл кулек, кинул конфету в рот. Когда он в последний раз ел сладкое? Кажется, еще в Мексике. Неужели конфеты всегда были такими вкусными? 

Этот вкус резко окунул Ника в детство. Освобожденные из капсулы времени, встали воспоминания: вечерняя улица, мягкий свет фонарей с темными провалами между ними, нарядные детишки в костюмах. И он тут же, в наряде Человека-паука. И рядом — пират с огромными усами: Алисия терпеть не могла принцессины платья. 

Воспоминание было настолько реальным, что Ник ощутил в своей руке тепло сестриной ладони. 

Чтобы вернуться в настоящее, он спросил: 

— Кем ты наряжался на Хэллоуин? 

— Никем. Мы его не праздновали. 

— Вообще? 

— А зачем? — ответил Трой. — Все друг друга узнают даже в маске. Неинтересно. 

— И ты никогда не выезжал с ранчо? 

— Зачем? — искренне удивился Трой. — Там было все, что мне нужно. 

Разговор приобрел опасный поворот, но как по заказу между ними к стойке протиснулся Лу. Он что-то сказал по-испански своему приятелю и стрельнул глазами на Троя. Нику порой казалось, что Лу с Анхелем давно облюбовали Отто и поспорили, кто сможет покорить его первым. Интересно, подумал Ник, замечает ли происходящее сам Трой. 

Сейчас тот всячески демонстрировал, что занят беседой. Пересел поближе к Нику, игнорируя слегка задевшего его плечом Лу, спросил: 

— А ты, конечно, был супергероем? 

— Как ты догадался? 

— Ты же у нас герой, — вопреки формулировке, прозвучало это серьезно и необидно. — Алисия, наверное, одевалась какой-нибудь дикаркой. А Мэдисон — волшебницей. 

— Глиндой, — подтвердил Ник. 

Мать будто встала перед ним воочию: розовое платье, сияющие золотом волосы под диадемой из фальшивых бриллиантов и волшебная палочка в руках. 

Но тут же картина сменилась более жуткой, и Ник помимо воли сказал: 

— Я думал, это она. 

Трой понял, о чем он говорит:

— Я тоже. Но Мэдисон в безопасности. 

«В безопасности» — это выражение было таким бессмысленным в новом мире. 

На Ника напал приступ откровенности, и он выпалил раньше, чем успел прикусить язык: 

— Я хотел ее убить. 

— Ты же хотел, как лучше, — примирительно сказал Трой. — Мэдисон бы тоже хотела, чтобы ты это сделал.

— Ты не понял. Я хотел ее убить. На самом деле. Еще до всего этого. 

Трой посмотрел на него внимательно, наклонился вперед, даже затаив дыхание, чтобы ничего не упустить. На его лице не было отвращения или ужаса, лишь легкое любопытство, и Ник понял, почему сказал это именно сейчас, и почему — именно Трою. Он даже Глории об этом не говорил. 

— Я тогда возвращался с очередной реабилитации. Она вернула… Приехала за мной и повезла домой. Думала, что дома мне будет лучше. Мы ехали по шоссе, и мне захотелось выдернуть у нее руль и направить машину в ограждение. 

Ник поднял руки, показывая, как сделал бы это. Он больше не видел ни Базар, ни Троя. Перед ним возникло новое воспоминание: убегающая под колеса лента шоссе, ветер в боковое окно. Материнские руки на руле: ногти коротко подстрижены и отполированы, на левом безымянном пальце кольцо, оно блестит и пускает микроскопические солнечные зайчики. Говорят, если брак несчастливый, люди перестают следить за обручальными кольцами. Мамино всегда сияло. 

— Я бы, наверное, спасся, — продолжил Ник. — А вот она — вряд ли. Мне хотелось, чтобы она погибла, как отец. Несправедливо, думал я тогда, что отца нет — а она есть. 

— Почему ты хотел ее убить? — спросил Трой. 

— Потому что хотел сбежать. Избавиться от ее опеки. 

— Она тебя любит… 

— Слишком сильно! Словно пытается обнять, а вместо этого душит. Отец этого не выдержал, и тогда я думал, что если не покончу с ней сейчас, она покончит со мной, как с ним. 

Ник сник, вспышка нервного возбуждения прошла, воспоминание исчезло за пеленой времени. Солнечная дорога, сияние кольца в летнем свете — все это стало невообразимо далеким, словно случилось давным-давно, с кем-то другим. 

— Я всю жизнь от нее бегаю. Мне казалось, если она умрет, мне станет легче, я почувствую себя свободным. Но почему сегодня, когда я решил, что это она, я так испугался? 

— Потому что она твоя мать, — ответил Трой просто. — И потому что ты бежишь не от нее, а от себя. 

Ник даже задохнулся от потрясения и возмущения этой мыслью, ее дешевым психологизмом, украденным из книжек «помоги себе сам». А больше всего тем, что Трой ударил точно в цель. 

— Знаешь, что, — начал он, но тут же прервал себя. Да, Трой прав, какой смысл злиться? — Нам надо выпить еще.

*** 

Спустя несколько шотов мир стал ярким, веселым и качающимся. Зажглись лампы и свечи, Базар был освещен, как никогда до этого. Лица проплывали мимо, такие же счастливые, как сам Ник. Им с Троем пришлось сдвинуться к самому краю стойки, чтобы не мешать. Пока они пробирались туда, их оттерли друг от друга. Но Трой тут же нашел руку Ника и притянул того к себе. Пальцы цепко сжали локоть, Трой не позволил толпе их разлучить и отпустил Ника, только когда они оказались в стороне от стойки, за которой от клиента к клиенту метался Анхель.

Ник разгрыз еще одну конфету, хотя вкуса уже не чувствовал, только бесконечную сахарную сладость на языке. Просто организм, соскучившийся по сладкому, требовал еще. 

— Тебе хватит, — сказал Трой. 

— Ничего подобного, — возразил Ник. — В детстве мы с Алисией съедали и больше… 

— Я не про конфеты. 

Трой твердо забрал у него очередной опустевший шот. 

— Ты как заботливая мамочка. 

— Нет, но я обещал ей заботиться о тебе. 

Трой прикрыл Ника плечом, не позволяя какому-то пьяному навалиться всем весом. Сам Трой недалеко ушел от незнакомца, несмотря на то, что практически не пил. Его способность улетать от пары рюмок казалась Нику забавной и даже трогательной. Последнее слово он тут же попытался стереть из мыслей. Трогательный — совсем не то слово, которым можно назвать Троя Отто. 

К ним протиснулись Анхель и Лу. Последний, улыбаясь, показал Нику пакетик, в котором лежали три таблетки. Ник не знал, что это, но понял, что там что-то совершенно улетное. Уж если Лу в чем и разбирался, так это в допинге. Сам он, судя по всему, уже принял: зрачки у него были крошечные и неподвижные, смотрящие прямо в душу. 

— Будешь, Никки? — мягко спросил Лу. 

— Тебе хватит, — озабоченно прошептал Трой. Ник согласился: 

— Мне хватит. 

Выдержал паузу и добавил: 

— А вот Трою не помешает. 

Лу согласно засмеялся. Он уже зажал одну таблетку между зубами и передал ее Анхелю в быстром поцелуе. В тот момент, когда их лица сблизились, а накрашенные ресницы опустились, мальчишки стали похожи, как близнецы. Ника всегда интересовало, родственники ли они. Даже если так, он их не осуждал. От еще одного греха этот мир хуже не станет. 

Лу зажал зубами вторую таблетку и посмотрел на Троя. Тот отрицательно помотал головой: 

— Я не буду. 

Непонятно, какая возможность его пугала больше: проглотить таблетку или поцеловать Лу. Трой даже попытался отступить, но тут Лу поймал его за воротник и притянул к себе. 

Трой оцепенел. Ник запоздало сообразил, что Отто, может, вообще ни разу не целовался. В это легко поверить. Если так, реакция Троя может быть… непредсказуемой. 

Поэтому Ник дернулся, когда Трой положил руку на шею Лу. Ник готов был кинуться на помощь, но Трой лишь притянул парня к себе, передвинул руку на затылок, сжимая короткие черные волосы. 

Анхель восторженно вскрикнул. Кто-то рядом чертыхнулся, кто-то рассмеялся и выпалил скороговорку на испанском, подначивая. 

Жесткий поцелуй продлился несколько секунд, и когда он закончился, ошарашенным выглядел уже Лу. 

— Вот это да, — сказал он восторженно и добавил что-то по-испански, от чего Анхель захлебнулся смехом, а Трой снова насупился. 

Но он уже не выглядел злым, и Ника отпустило напряжение. Никто никого не убивает, все в порядке и равновесии. Вернулось блаженное ощущение легкости и всемогущества. Парад мертвецов плыл и кружился в такт с мыслями. Среди этого пира во время чумы Нику было хорошо и спокойно, он так не чувствовал себя уже очень давно. Базар не был его домом, но точно самым близким к этому понятию местом.

Все было так правильно и естественно, даже когда Лу подошел вплотную и поцеловал Ника. И — мелкий мерзавец — все же втолкнул языком в его рот таблетку. 

Хорошо, пусть. Ник проглотил ее между делом, не отвлекаясь от поцелуя. Рот Лу был мягким и податливым, его приятно было целовать. Кажется, что это длилось вечность. 

А когда закончилось, Лу подтолкнул их с Троем друг к другу. 

Если Ник колебался, то Трой — ничуть. Он коснулся губ Ника, медленно скользнул по ним языком. 

В полутьме глаза Отто мерцали, как у кота. Взгляд был сонный и немного осоловелый. Он слишком пьян, сообразил Ник. 

«Так ведь и я — тоже», — пришла запоздалая мысль. Его покачивало, словно на волнах, и Ник позволил себе плыть по течению. Его состояние, это блаженное нигде было волшебной индульгенцией, дающей право на любой грех. 

Их языки сплелись, танцуя в такт музыке. Ритмичным битом стучала кровь в ушах. 

Трою недоставало мастерства, и Ник принял инициативу на себя, повел в поцелуе, как в танце. Мгновение Трой сопротивлялся, но потом подчинился настойчивости Ника. 

Мир растворился, ушел за границы восприятия: ни Лу, ни Анхеля, ни раскрашенной толпы восставших мертвецов. Только они двое. 

Ник еще помнил, как они шли сначала улицей, потом темным коридором — рука об руку. Помнил, как Трой топтался на пороге их комнатушки, смотрел нерешительно исподлобья, но потом будто кто-то перемотал пленку, и они оказались на постели, оба уже наполовину раздетые. Ник сражался с молнией на джинсах Троя, одновременно целуя его. Тот щурил глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на происходящем, не уплыть туда, куда его тянуло зелье. 

Ник наконец справился с молнией и проник рукой в джинсы. Трой выдохнул, уткнулся лбом в плечо Ника, вздрагивая от жестких, размашистых движений ладони. Взгляд Троя, когда Нику удалось его поймать, был ошеломленным и отстраненным. Трой полностью погрузился в себя. Но Ника это не устраивало. Он чувствовал, как в его ладони крепнет чужой член — но и его собственный болезненно ныл, распирая ширинку. 

Ник приготовился к сопротивлению и даже тому, что ему придется нажать на Троя, требуя ответной любезности. Но стоило положить руку Троя себе на пах, тот моментально сжал член, провел ладонью по стволу. Ладонь у Троя была шершавая, с огрубевшей кожей, а прикосновения, напротив, нежные и интенсивные ровно настолько, насколько нужно. 

Возбуждение Ника от этого контраста моментально зашкалило. Он толкнулся в подставленную ладонь, а потом притянул Троя за волосы к себе и поцеловал так резко, что почувствовал привкус крови: корочка на запёкшихся губах Троя треснула, и солоноватый вкус примешался к поцелую, разбавил оставшуюся во рту конфетную сладость. Ник намеренно задел губы Троя зубами, раня сильнее. 

Трой отстранился, глядя на него с удивлением, словно не ожидал такого. Ник и сам не ждал, что ему захочется жестокости. Но приятно было для разнообразия отпустить тормоза и заняться не пропитанной эмоциями любовью, а бездумным животным сексом. 

Случка — вот подходящее слово, подумал Ник. Сейчас его вели инстинкты. 

Они с Троем выпутались из одежды. Ник наскоро огладил тело Троя, в порядке предварительной ласки, а еще потому, что тот все же, черт возьми, был очень красив. Невозможно не признать это, даже ненавидя и презирая. А потом Ник потянул Троя на спину, раздвинул ему ноги. 

Сейчас Ник чувствовал в себе незнакомую власть. Он знал, что может сделать с Троем, что угодно, — и знал, что тот все примет. Хотя Трой все равно напрягся, когда пальцы коснулись его ануса, погладили и немного растянули на пробу. Соблазн взять его прямо так, без подготовки, был велик. И плевать, что им обоим будет больно. Но Ник заставил себя сдержаться. Он облизнул пальцы под пристальным взглядом Троя. Тот нервно сглотнул от этого зрелища, кадык на открытой, беззащитно белеющей шее дернулся. 

Ник прикоснулся к нему сзади, осторожно ввел мизинец. Сценарий был ему знаком, заучен еще в той, другой жизни. Но с Глорией все было иначе. Она не реагировала так остро на эти прикосновения. У Троя же моментально потемнели глаза, член прижался к животу. Он наверняка испытывал боль, но наслаждения в его взгляде было больше. 

Ник решился добавить второй палец, который протолкнул глубже. И видимо, задел простату, потому что Трой выгнулся ему навстречу, крепко сжав зубы и не отрывая взгляд от лица Ника. Но он не издал ни звука, даже когда Ник начал двигать пальцами, имитируя фрикции. Мышцы неохотно расслабились, и Ник, забывшись, сделал резкое движение. Палец тут же туго обхватило мышцами, которые стремились не впустить его глубже, и у Ника перехватило дыхание от мысли, что эту хватку он может ощутить на собственном члене. 

Терпения больше не хватало. Он подхватил Троя под колени, уложил удобнее и попробовал войти. 

Трой скрипнул зубами, мертвой хваткой вцепился в его плечи. Его пальцы будто были сделаны из стали, Ник буквально видел, как от их хватки на коже проступают синяки. Но останавливаться он не стал. Медленно, толчок за толчком, он вошел полностью. Перед глазами все плыло от смеси наркотиков и физического удовольствия. 

Сдерживаться было невозможно. Ник старался себя контролировать, но тело действовало само. Он все яростнее двигал бедрами, не обращая внимания на сопротивление мышц и то, что Трой крепко стиснул его коленями, пытаясь замедлить. 

Когда хватка Троя стала слишком сильной, Ник спохватился. Член Троя почти упал, но тут же снова ожил, стоило прикоснуться к нему. Тем более, Ник знал, что делать. Он дрочил Трою, быстро, без пауз и особой ласки, торопясь, потому что понимал, что вот-вот кончит сам. Хотелось, чтобы и Трой не остался неудовлетворённым. 

Его тактика сработала. Трой выдохнул, выгнулся навстречу. Его колени больше не сжимали бока Ника, безвольно разъехались. И всего через несколько секунд они финишировали: практически одновременно, как в сопливом женском романе. 

Ник дождался, пока пройдёт судорога оргазма, нависая над Троем, упираясь руками в кровать по бокам от него. А потом аккуратно отстранился, позволяя члену выскользнуть из растянутого ануса. От головки протянулась тонкая слюдяная нить спермы, и Ник запоздало вспомнил про презерватив. А потом — про конец света, который, в общем-то, делает презервативы необязательными. Теперь гораздо больше шансов умереть от укуса или пули, чем от ЗППП. Тем более, Трой наверняка чист. Почти наверняка даже девственник. Был. 

Ник лег рядом с Троем. Тот подвинулся, давая место на узкой койке, и повернул голову, чтобы смотреть на Ника. Выражение лица Троя было невозможно прочитать, и Ника это должно было бы насторожить, но сейчас ему не хотелось напрягаться. Было лень даже шевелиться. Он спросил только: 

— У тебя ведь это впервые? 

— А у тебя? — моментально переспросил Трой, но Ник давил: 

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь кого-нибудь хотел? 

— Да, — ответил Трой, не раздумывая. — Твою маму. 

Пацанская шутка про мать так не вязалась с Троем, что Ник на секунду растерялся. А потом почувствовал себя ошеломленным еще сильнее, когда до него дошло, что Трой не шутил. 

— Мэдисон очень привлекательная женщина, — сказал Трой. — Ты на нее похож. Особенно сейчас. Тебе не говорили, что ты смазливый?

— Если это комплимент, то хуевый. 

— Извини, — ответил Трой, но не заметно было, чтобы он жалел. 

— Это звучало бы хуево даже в постели с девчонкой. 

— Я просто хотел сказать… 

— Что ты хотел бы трахнуть мою маму. А сейчас заткнись. 

Ник не хотел больше ничего слышать. Особенно — про мать. Словно ее призрак встал рядом с кроватью и смотрит знакомым взглядом: ты мой крест, ноша, которую я буду нести всегда. 

Ник отмахивается от призрака, от прошлого и настоящего и подвинул Троя ближе, видя, как у того снова опасно потемнели глаза. В голове шумело, перед глазами все плыло. И когда Ник закрыл глаза перед поцелуем, его закачало на волнах неслышимой музыки в экстатическом танце.

_______________________________________________

*«Или правда слышат музыку, которую транслирует стремный чувак с радиовышки» - отсылка к экранизации (не книге) «Мобильник» Стивена Кинга.


End file.
